This invention relates to a tool box fabricated from molded plastic materials which may be useful in supporting a person or otherwise acting as a support stand as well as a container to store and transport tools and other items.
The use of molded plastic tool boxes or tool carriers having the dual purpose of carrying and storing of tools as well as acting as a support or step to elevate a person or to provide a seat for a person is illustrated in various prior art patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,571 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,339 disclose devices of this general nature. One object associated with the design of such a product is to provide a stable support, particularly when one is standing on the carrier or container, as well as a device which will easily store and carry multiple tools. Thus it is desirable to provide a device which has a large bulk storage capacity yet provides an ability to store small parts in multiple organizational compartments. It is with these goals and objects in mind that the present invention was developed.